tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett była potężną czarownicą, która żyła w XIX wieku oraz była przodkiem Bonnie Bennett. Była również służącą Katherine Pierce. Została spalona na stosie przez Radę Założycieli. Historia Emily urodziła się na początku XIX wieku, gdzieś w Nowej Anglii. W pewnym momencie stała się służącą Katherine Pierce. Według Emily, ona i Katherine stały się bliskimi sobie przyjaciółkami, po tym jak wampirzyca uratowała jej życie. Jednakże później Katherine zdradziła Emily, mówiąc Radzie Założycieli, że jest czarownicą. Emily obawiała się o swoje dzieci, dlatego zawarła układ z Damonem. Miał on się zaopiekować jej dziećmi oraz zrobić wszystko, by ród Bennett przetrwał, a Emily w zamian za to obiecała mu, że rzuci zaklęcie, które ochroni jego ukochaną Katherine. Później Emily zostaje spalona na stosie. Sezon 1 Wygląd Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Pirokineza' - thumb|245px|Emily tworzy pentagram z ognia.akt podpalania przedmiotów. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów' - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * Lost Girls (retrospekcje) * 162 Candles (sen Bonnie) * History Repeating (w posiadaniu Bonnie) * Children of the Damned (retrospekcje) * Blood Brothers (retrospekcje) Sezon 2 * As I Lay Dying (głos w posiadaniu Bonnie) Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' (retrospekcje) Ciekawostki *Emily jest pierwszym duchem, który pojawia się w serialu. *Jest potomkinią Qetsiyah, która stworzyła pierwsze zaklęcie nieśmiertelności. *Była odpowiedzialna za schronienie 26 wampirów. *Oryginalnie powinna nazywać się Birdie Mae, lecz zostało to zmienione na imię Emily. Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Rodzina Bennett Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie